exo and social media
by chansootrash
Summary: When Sehun and friends have social media, what the actual fuck are they doing? / contains many inappropriate words so pls bear with this. yaoi. highschool!au facebook!au ot12 official pair as always. / i wanna write humor but didn't really know if it is fun enough or nah.
1. Luhan is in hospital!

_**SachiMalff (del josandra) Proudly Present**_

 _ **EXO AND SOCIAL MEDIA**_

 _ **highschool!au facebook!au yaoi safe rated**_

 _ **hunhan kaisoo baekyeol chenmin kristao sulay ot12**_

 _ **i own nothing but the idea. Chara aren't mine but God.**_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Deerly Luhan** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Odult Sehun**

 **Deerly Luhan** Sehun-ah~~~

4 jam yang lalu

 **Odult Sehun** dan **394** orang lainnya menyukai ini. **17** komentar

 **Odult Sehun** _Hyuuuung~~_ aku rindu padamu D:

 **Deerly Luhan** _Hyung_ juga rindu~~ maafkan _hyung_ yang belakangan sibuk, tapi _hyung_ tak punya pilihan lain. _Seongsaenim_ memberi tugas kelompok dan presentasi yang harus dikumpulkan minggu ini * _cries*_

 **Odult Sehun** Tak apa, _hyung_. Aku mengerti kok ^^

 **Deerly Luhan** Yeay Sehun - _ah_ memang yang terbaik!

 **Odult Sehun** Em— _hyung_ , ngomong-ngomong, besok _hyung_ pulang jam berapa?

 **Deerly Luhan** Aku besok pulang sekitar jam setengah lima, Sehun- _ah_. _Waeyo_?

 **Odult Sehun** Kujemput yaaa _hyung_? Mau tidak? Terus kita pergi beli _bubble tea_ , lalu kita pergi ke bioskop dan makan malam di pusat kota sekalian ehehe

 **Deerly Luhan** * _shy_ * AAAAAHH APAKAH INI KENCAN SEHUN- _AHHHHH_?

 **Odult Sehun** Um jika _hyung_ menyebutnya kencan, tak apa-apa kok kekeke

 **Deerly Luhan** AAAAH SEHUUUUN * _shy_ * _I'D LOVE TO_! SEHUN- _AH HYUNG_ TERHARU AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMAAA... SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KITA PACARAN... * _sobs*_

 **Odult Sehun** Maaf, _hyung_ , aku—aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya jadi—jadi...

 **Deerly Luhan** TAK APA SEHUN- _AH_ , TAK APAAA~! _HYUNG_ SANGAT SENANG _OH MY GOD OH MY—_

 **Odult Sehun** Hehehe _hyung_ lucu sekali...

 **Odult Sehun** _Hyung_...

 **Odult Sehun** _Hyung_ apa kau masih di sana?

 **Odult Sehun** Luhan _hyung_...

 **Odult Sehun** Luhan _hyung_ * _sad_ *

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Panda Taozi** _At hospital with_ **Deerly Luhan**

3 jam yang lalu

0 orang menyukai ini **20** orang tidak menyukai ini **19** komentar

 **Odult Sehun** _HYUUUUNG_ ADS AOA DRNGAN KEKADIHKU _HYIIIIIING_

 **Odult Sehun** * _typo_ ada apa dengan kekasihku _hyung_

 **Troller Chen** Oh jadi gosip barusan benar?

 **Odult Sehun** GOSIP APAAA CHEN _HYUUUNG_ ADA APA DENGAN LUHAN _HYUNG_ -KUUUU

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Gosip?

 **Baozi Minseokie** Gosip apa, Chen- _ah_?

 **Troller Chen** Urm—gosip. Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Tao mencekik Luhan di kafetaria sekolah karena dia mengira dia merebut Sehun darinya.

 **Baozi Minseokie**...

 **Awesome DragonKris**?

 **Odult Sehun** _HYUUUUUNG_ APANYA YANG MEREBUT?! AKU TAK PERNAH PUNYA HUBUNGAN SPESIAL DENGAN SI CENGENG **Panda Taozi**!

 **Panda Taozi** Tidak! **Awesome DragonKris** Kris- _ge_ jangan dengarkan Chen- _ge_ itu semua fitnah! Aku tidak melakukan hal itu dan aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan si cadel itu. Ini semua murni kecelakaaan! Aku di rumah sakit karena aku mengantar Luhan- _ge_ yang tersedak tulang ayam bakar karena dia sangat bahagia tentang kencan pertamanya, aku tidak bohong, _ge_! Percayalah padaku! Dan kau **Odult Sehun** APA KAU PIKIR AKU MAU PUNYA HUBUNGAN DENGANMU HAH?! KAU HARUSNYA BERTERIMAKASIH PADAKU KARENA AKU MENGANTARKAN KEKASIHMU KERUMAH SAKIT DAN INI YANG KUDAPAT SEBAGAI BALASAN DARIMU HAH?! _YOU BETTER WATCH OUT_!

 **Awesome DragonKris** _It's okay_ Tao, _gege_ percaya padamu * _smile_ *

 **Odult Sehun** TAPI CHEN- _HYUNG_ BILANG KAU MENCEKIK LUHAN- _HYUNG_ JADI INI SEMUA BUKAN SALAHKU KALAU AKU PERCAYA PADANYA, OKE?! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CADEL, KAU LELAKI CENGENG PENAKUT!

 **Panda Taozi** Terimakasih **Awesome DragonKris** kau memang kekasih yang paling baik * _kisseu_ *

 **Panda Taozi** OH OKE KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MENINGGALKAN LUHAN SAAT INI JUGA TOLONG URUS SENDIRI KEKASIHMU YANG _HYPER_ ITU DAN ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA AKU LEBIH MERESTUI XIUHAN DARIPADA HUNHAN!

 **Odult Sehun** BAGUSLAH! AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT LUHAN SEKARANG JUGA DAN TOLONG PERGI SECEPATNYA KARENA LUHAN PASTI AKAN TERINFEKSI JIKA TERLALU LAMA BERADA DALAM SATU RUANGAN DENGANMU!

 **Troller Chen** Hey! Baozi itu milikku!

 **Baozi Minseokie** Yeah, Tao- _ya_ , aku sudah bersama dengan Chen, ingat?

 **Odult Sehun** HAH LIHAT SEKARANG SIAPA YANG LEBIH _REAL_! HUNHAN _IS REAL_ , _YOU BASTARD_!

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Panda Taozi** menyukai **Anti Oh Sehun**

 **Odult Sehun** menyukai **I Hate Huang Zitao** , **1001 Cara Membuat Temanmu Kesurupan** , dan **R.I.P Tao**

 **Panda Taozi** menyukai **XIUHAN IS REAL, ANTI HUNHAN, HUNHAN SUCKS, HUNHAN SHOULD GO TO HELL,** dan **I HATE HUNHAN VERY VERY VERY MUCH**

 **Troller Chen** menyukai **Cara Ampuh Membakar Koleksi Gucci**

 **Panda Taozi** batal menyukai **XIUHAN IS REAL** dan mulai menyukai **I SHIP CHENMIN**

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Hey, ada yang tahu nomor siapa ini? 10029329

2 jam yang lalu

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** dan **202** orang lainnya menyukai status ini **42** komentar

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** Ada apa dengan nomor itu, Xing _ie_? Apa kau di teror? Di ancam? Di goda? Hah?! Katakan padaku, Xing _ie._ Apa dia membuat masalah denganmu? Perlu aku teleponkan polisi? Perlu aku sewa pengacara? Membayar detektif? Panggilkan FBI? Katakan, Xing _ie_ katakan pada _gege_!

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** buset -_-

 **Troller Chen** _Not surprise_. Aku heran kenapa _nickname_ -nya bukan Suholangkaya.

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Atau SiwonMini _Rich_ Junmyeun

 **Troller Chen** Atau _Very Very Rich_ Junmyeun

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Atau _The Richest Person in Soukor_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _SSSSHAAADAPPP YOU BASTARD_ **Troller Chen** _and_ **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU GUYS_! **Unicorn CrispyLay** Xing _ie_ KAMU DI MANAAA?! JAWAB AKU XING _IE_ PLIS _YOU HURTCH ME_

 **Troller Chen**...

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Um halo _guys_ aku ketinggalan berita apa?

 **Troller Chen**...

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark**...

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** * _sad*_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** Xing _ie_ kau menulis status ini dan bertanya 10029329 adalah nomor siapa. Kau tidak ingat?

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** urm... tidak. Memangnya itu nomor siapa?

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** sepertinya aku tahu. Hey Suho _hyung_ , bukankah itu nomor telepon rumah sakit pusat di Seoul?

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi**...oh? Benarkah? Aku tidak ta— _hell_ Xing _ie_ KENAPA RUMAH SAKIT MENELEPONMU?!

 **Troller Chen** _uh oh not again_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** KAU SAKIT? SAKIT APA? FLU? DEMAM? PARAH TIDAK? OH TUHAN APA PERLU KUPANGGILKAN DOKTER PRIBADI? PERLU BEROBAT KELUAR NEGERI? KE AMERIKA? INGGRIS? JERMAN?!

 **Troller Chen** _fuck I'm out_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _me too_

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** urm tidak... hanya saja... aku agak lupa tapi sepertinya orang di telepon itu berkata bahwa Luhan masih di rumah sakit dan seseorang dengan lingkar mata hitam membanting semua perabot rumah sakit tepat di mana Luhan dirawat dan seseorang harus pergi untuk mengurusnya jadi dia... meneleponku? Lalu dia bilang jika ku tidak mengganti kerugian yang disebabkan oleh si pemuda lingkar mata, dia akan ditahan di rumah sakit selama sepuluh hari dan aku bilang "tahan saja dia" karena aku tak mengenalnya.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _what_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _what?_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _what_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _what_

 **Troller Chen** _what?_

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _What?!_

 **Baozi Minseokie** _what?_

 **Awesome DragonKris** _WHAT!_

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** what _what_?

 **Odult Sehun** Yixing _hyung_ kau melakukan hal yang benar. Sehun bangga padamu, _hyung_!

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** terimakasih Sehun- _ah_! _Hyung_ juga bangga dengan _hyung_ sendiri * _smile widely_ *

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _urm so_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _so..._

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _so?_

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _so_ siapa yang akan—urm...

 **Awesome DragonKris** oke _fixed, kids_ aku sudah membebaskan Tao kalian tenang saja

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Memangnya ada apa dengan Tao, Kris?

 **Troller Chen**...

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark**...

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** _Guys_ ada apa dengan Tao? * _sad_ *

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** _Guys_ * _sad*_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Odult Sehun** _Spending my time at hospital with my honey_ **Deerly Luhan.** _I'll take care of you, babe._

Sejam yang lalu

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** dan **291** orang lainnya menyukai ini **15** komentar

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _gws_ Luhan- _hyung_ , kami sudah rindu padamu...

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _gws_ Luhan- _hyung_! Jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan mentraktir semua orang yang komen di status ini!

 **Panda Taozi** _gws_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _gws_ Luhan- _hyung_! Komen!

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _GWS_ LUHAN- _HYUUUUUNG_ AYO WASSUP YOO CEPAT SEMBUH YO BIAR BISA MAKAN-MAKAN YO!

 **Troller Chen** _GWS hyung_ biar kita bisa makan gratis!

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _Yo Luhaaeeen gws~~_

 **Baozi Minseokie** Makan gratis?! McD?

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** AYAM GORENG!

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Samgyupsal!

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** McD, KFC, Gudeg Jogja, Ayam madu, Soto Madura, Pecel lele, Ketoprak, Coto Makassar!

 **Troller Chen** Buset -_-

 **Awesome DragonKris** Semoga cepat sembuh Luhan, dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tulus berdoa untukmu tanpa buta oleh iming-iming Suho.

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Sampaikan salamku untuk Lu- _ge_ dan semoga cepat sembuh untuknya, Sehun- _ah_! * _gives virtual hugs_ *

 **Odult Sehun** Pasti _hyung_. Terimakasih semuanya.

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Panda Taozi** Aku tak menyangka Yixing _gege_ setega itu padaku. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun mempercayai Chen- _ge_ yang dari _nickname-_ nya saja sudah pasti dia itu _troller_ dan kini Sehun tak berhenti membentak dan marah padaku sampai dia senang aku ditahan di rumah sakit. Aku sedih melihat yang lainnya hanya komen _what_ tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Awalnya aku hanya berniat membantu Luhan _gege_ yang sedang kesakitan karena menelan tulang ayam bakar sepanjang lima sentimeter tapi yang kudapat... yang kudapat... Hanya Kris- _ge_ lah yang peduli padaku. Ya, hanya dia.

Sejam yang lalu

 **Awesome DragonKris** menyukai ini. **31** komentar

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** (T_T)

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** (T_T)

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** (T_T)

 **Troller Chen** (T_T)

 **Baozi Minseokie** (T_T)

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** (T_T)

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Tao aku salah apa? * _cries a river*_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** Tao aku yakin ini semua hanya salah paham. Xing _ie_ -ku tak mungkin berniat melakukan hal itu.

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Tao... * _desperate*_

 **Panda Taozi** Tapi—tapi... kenapa?! Kenapa hanya Kris- _ge_?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kalian semua hanya komen ' _what_ '?!

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _what_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _what_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _what_?

 **Troller Chen** _what_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _what_

 **Baozi Minseokie** _what_

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _what_?

 **Panda Taozi** LIHAT?! Kalian selalu pilih kasih! Jika saja yang menulis status adalah Luhan- _ge_ atau sesuatu yang menyangkut tentangnya, kalian akan komen atau nge- _like_ banyak-banyak. Bahkan jika Luhan- _ge_ hanya menulis di dinding seseorang, kalian akan nge- _like_ sampai ratusan dan lihat! Statusku hanya kalian komen dengan omong kosong dan hanya Kris- _ge_ yang memberikan _like_!

 **Awesome DragonKris** Tao, kendalikan emosimu.

 **Odult Sehun** Tao, aku sadar aku salah dan aku terlalu berlebihan karena berteriak padamu dan bahkan senang ketika kau ada masalah di rumah sakit ketika aku—m-maksudku ketika Luhan sedang di rawat. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf dan aku harap kau tak berpikiran buruk tentang semuanya. Kita baikan? * _smile*_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _Holy_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Oke, siapa kau dan apa yang kauperbuat dengan Sehun, hah?! Kembalikan _maknae_ kami karena aku tahu kau adalah setan yang sedang mengambil alih tubuh Sehun atau seseorang yang sedang mencoba meng- _hack facebook_ Sehun!

 **Odult Sehun** Aku Sehun, teman-teman * _sad*_

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _Well,_ Sehun tidak akan bermulut manis.

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai ^^** benar.

 **Panda Taozi** Benarkah itu, Sehun?

 **Odult Sehun** Benar, aku sungguh menyesal, Tao. Kupikir kita bisa berteman lagi?

 **Panda Taozi** urm—baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga minta maaf telah marah-marah padamu dan lebih memilih Xiuhan daripada Hunhan. Kita baikan sekarang?

 **Odult Sehun** Tentu saja! _We are one_?

 **Panda Taozi** _We are one, yeah_!

 **Odult Sehun** * _smile_ *

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Odult Sehun** Semuanya, barusan akunku dipakai Luhan- _hyung_ dan aku mohon untuk tidak percaya pada semua komennya di status Tao. Terimakasih.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** dan **9** orang lainnya menyukai ini. **19** komentar

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _told you so_. Sehun takkan bermulut manis.

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** KAN?! APA KUBILANG?! SEHUN TAKKAN MUNGKIN BICARA SE- _MATURE_ ITU!

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _calm down, gigantic human being_.

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark**... (T-T)

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _You shaddap you mini wild eyes_! Jangan berani-beraninya mengatai Chanyeol-ku seperti itu!

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Baek _ie_ , _love youuu~~_ * _kisseu*_

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _Who_? Kau tidak punya kaca? Bahkan suara Chen lebih tinggi dari badanmu.

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Oh dan kaupikir kau apa? Goblin? Oh yeah goblin. Pendek dan bermata besar. Ew.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** Byun Baekhyun kau tahu kalau mencari masalah denganku adalah tindakan bodoh, kan?

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Kau mengancamku?! Cih! Aku tak pernah takut asal kau tahu saja!

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Urm Baekhyun... Lebih baik kau—berhenti. Ini sudah mulai mengerikan.

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Chanyeol! Beraninya kau! Aku membelamu! Aku membelamu dari manusia goblin itu!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Ya Baekhyun _hyung_ siapa yang kausebut dengan goblin hah?! Apa kau buta?! Kyungsoo _hyung_ punya mata yang bagus dan bersinar secerah sinar mentari pagi, dan tubuhnya tidak pendek tapi mungil! Dia memang diciptakan Tuhan seperti itu agar jika aku memeluknya, itu akan sangat pas dan dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak hanya untuknya asal kau tahu saja!

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Ew. Pasangan _gay_.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _Excuse me,_ apa kau dan Chanyeol juga tidak— _gay_? Oh, aku lupa. Kau aseksual.

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** TUTUP MULUTMU GOBLIN BAU! KAU DAN KEKASIHMU YANG HITAM DEKIL PESEK ITU TAK PANTAS MENGATAI KAMI DAN HUBUNGAN KAMI ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! CHANYEOL LEBIH TINGGI, LEBIH **PUTIH,** LEBIH MANCUNG, LEBIH **SEMPURNA** DARI SI KIM KEPARAT JONGIN MILIKMU ITU DAN ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, AKU BERHARAP BAHWA JONGIN AKAN SEGERA MEMUTUSKANMU DAN PACARAN DENGAN TAEMIN KARENA _I SHIP TAEKAI_! KAISOO _SUCKS_!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** YA BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ JAGA MULUTMU! AKU MASIH BISA MENTOLERIR KALAU KAU MENGHINAKU TAPI PERLU KAU TAHU BAHWA AKU TAKKAN MEMUTUSKAN KYUNGSOO! TAK. AKAN. PERNAH! KAISOO _FOREVAAAAH_!

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Oke semua sudah terkendali. Aku sudah mendapatkan ponsel Baekhyun.

 **Odult Sehun**?

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Panda Taozi** _Fine!_ Aku juga akan menarik semua kata-kataku! _We are not one_! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku takkan sudi baikan denganmu! (Untuk seseorang yang bahkan enggan kutuliskan namanya).

Lima menit yang lalu

0 orang menyukai ini. **Satu** komentar.

 **Panda Taozi** Aku juga tak butuh _like_ dan komen dari kalian semua!

—∞—∞—∞—

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Angel Junmyeunsshi**

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _Hyuuuung_ tolong! Kyungsoo sedang mengurung Baekhyun di kamarnya dan aku mendengar mereka berteriak dan ada suara banting-membanting _hyuuuuuung_!

Dua menit yang lalu

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** dan 283 orang lainnya menyukai ini. **Satu** komentar

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Kenapa kalian suka saat Baekhyun menderita * _sad*_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** Selesai membasmi satu kotoran. Asal kalian tahu saja, jika ada satu dari kalian yang berani mengejek Jongin atau berdoa sesuatu yang buruk tentang hubungan kami, aku takkan segan-segan menebas leher kalian. _Thanks_.

Satu detik yang lalu

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** dan 665 orang lainnya menyukai ini. **Dua** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Terimakasih _hyung_ , _love you so mach_.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** * _much._ Sama-sama Jongin _I love you too._

—∞—

 _a/n_ : _okay, basically, this is not SachiMalff or Josandra but this is Joanna, Josandra's cousin. I'm the one who responsible for this account for a while because she is kinda... not here, kay?_ Tapi semua yang aku post di sini itu **tulisan Josandra** , so di sini aku hanya nge-post semua fanfic dia aja. Ini masih ada kelanjutannya _but I didnt know where the hell Josandra saved another fics so pls bear with me ;A; she also thanks for you guys who read this but she can't be with you now so pls pray for her too~~ paipai~~~~~~~_


	2. Kyungsoo please forgive me!

_**SachiMalff (del josandra) Proudly Present**_

 _ **EXO AND SOCIAL MEDIA**_

 _ **highschool!au facebook!au yaoi safe rated**_

 _ **hunhan kaisoo baekyeol chenmin kristao sulay ot12**_

 _ **i own nothing but the idea. Chara aren't mine but God.**_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Deerly Luhan** Hai semuanya ^_^

Sepuluh jam yang lalu

 **Odult Sehun** , **Unicorn CrispyLay** dan **8372910283** orang lainnya menyukai ini **15** komentar

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _Hyung_ selamat sudah sembuh dan diperbolehkan kembali ke rumah. Aku akan berkunjung dan membawakan kue untukmu secepatnya!

 **Deerly Luhan** Hihihi terimakasih Kyung _ie_ , kau memang _dongsaeng_ yang paling baikkkk~~

 **Unicorn CrispyLay** Lu- _ge_ kau sudah sembuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (~￣▽￣)~

 **Deerly Luhan** hehe iya, Lay ^^

 **Baozi Minseokie** Luhaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn- _ah_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunggggg_! ＼(*T▽T*)／＼(*T▽T*)／＼(*T▽T*)／

 **Troller Chen** _Uri Lu-deeeeerrr_ 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (´▽`ʃƪ) (ʃƪ˘⌣˘)

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Luhaeeeeeeeeeeeeen~~~~~~~~~~~~ kau sudah sembuuuh? Ah Tuhaaan terimakasiiiiiiiiiih ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐

 **Deerly Luhan** Hihi iya, Baek _ie_ ~~~

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Luhan _hyuuuung_ aku sangat senang kau sudah sembuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Kami semua sangat merindukanmu _hyuuuuung_. Sekolah sepi tak ada dirimuuuuu

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Iya _hyung_! Dan coba tebak?! Suho _hyung_ akan mentraktir kita semua makanan jika kau sudah sembuh! Bukankah itu hebat?! (＾ڡ＾)

 **Deerly Luhan** Aaah benarkaaah? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kita akan pergi berduabelas, bukankah begitu?! Yeeeaay!

 **Awesome DragonKris** Selamat datang kembali, Luhan. Aku senang mengetahui kau sudah pulang. Aku dan Tao akan kerumahmu besok siang.

 **Deerly Luhan** Aaaaa terimakasih Kris. Terimakasih semuanyaaa~~~ aku sayang kaliaaaaaaan. Kamu juga **Odult Sehun~~~~~~~~**

 **Odult Sehun** _Love you too_ _hyung... *kisseu*_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Amber StephLiu** bergabung di _facebook_.

Enam jam yang lalu

 **10001** orang menyukai ini **15** komentar

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Ambeeeeerrr~~＼(~o~)／ ＼(^o^)／ ＼(-o-)／ ヽ(^.^)ノ ヽ(^o^)丿 (*^0^*)

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** mbeeer... ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** ajol~llama~~~~

 **Amber StephLiu** hai semuanya ^^

 **Troller Chen** Amber-amber pisang pisangku belum masak~~~

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo ^** ampar

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** amberkan bulan Bu~~ amberkan bulan Bu~~

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo ^** ambil

 **Troller Chen** cintaku bersemi di Jalan Ambera Karawang

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo ^** ampera

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** keamber petir

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo ^** kesamber

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** amber bochooor bochooorrr~~~~~~~~~~

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo ^** ember

 **Amber StephLiu** -_-

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Taemin DancingMachine** Eeew panas sekali * _sad* *sweats*_ * _brb_ ke kamar mandi* Ada yang mau ikut? * _grins*_

Lima jam yang lalu

 **784857** orang menyukai ini **4** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** * _brb_ kerumah Taemin* * _brb_ copot baju* *ikut mandi*

 **Troller Chen** cc : **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**...?

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** ti—tidak _hyung_! _Hyung_ aku hanya bercanda! _Hyuuuuuuungggg!_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** mengubah statusnya dari **Berpacaran** menjadi **Lajang** ,

Lima jam yang lalu

 **9273649302** orang menyukai ini **Satu** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _hyung_ aku hanya bercanda T_T

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** menyukai **Menjadi Lajang**

Lima jam yang lalu

 **100000000** orang menyukai ini **Satu** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _hyung_ T_T

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** menyukai **Cara Mendapatkan Gebetan Baru**

Empat jam yang lalu

 **902282929273** orang menyukai ini **12** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _hyung_ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu T_T

 **Wookie Ryeonggg** Kyung _ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ ~~~~~

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** Hai, **Wookie Ryeonggg** _hyung_ * _smile_ * apa kabar?

 **Wookie Ryeonggg** Baikkkkk Kyung _ieeeeeeeeee_ ~~~~ * _hugs_ * Kamu kenapa * _sad_ *

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Sedang mencoba menyembuhkan luka saja.

 **Wookie Ryeonggg** Aaah Kyungsoo- _ya_ apakah Jongin menyakitimu? Katakan pada _hyung¸_ Kyung _ie_ poo * _hugs tightly_ *

 **Minho Dibidibidis** _hyung_ kau denganku saja, ya? Lagian Taemin sama Jongin, kan?

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _ya_ Choi Minho!

 **Cool Kwang Soo** sebaiknya kamu mencari lelaki yang pengertian, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Dan asal kamu tahu, _hyung_ selalu ada di sini.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** terimakasih **Minho Dibidibidis** mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi keluar.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _hyung_ **Cool Kwang Soo** terimakasih. Semoga aku menemukan yang lebih baik.

 **Cool Kwang Soo** _anytime, my baby._

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Minho Dibidibidis** menyukai **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Cool Kwang Soo** menyukai **Do Kyungsoo**

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Oke! Jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih untuk bersama si dibidibidis itu?!

Empat jam yang lalu

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** menyukai ini

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Hah! Bahkan kau memberikan _like_! **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** !

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _so_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _so_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _so_

 **Troller Chen** _so_

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _so_

 **Odult Sehun** _so_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _you shadappp_ **Angel Junmyeunsshi** , **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** , **Troller Chen** , **Eye Baekhyun Liner** , **Odult Sehun** ! _Get off from ma post you beach_!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** * _typo bich_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai *** _biech_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai *** _bitch_

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** _cheater dumbass_

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _cheater dumbass_

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** _cheater dumbass_

 **Troller Chen** _cheater dumbass_

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** _cheater dumbass_

 **Odult Sehun** _cheater dumbass_

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Hah?

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _Cheater dumbass_ = tukang selingkuh yang bodoh

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _Ya_! Sudah kukatakan kalau aku dan Taetae tidak punya hubungan apa-apa! **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** percayalah padaku kali ini saja!

 **Troller Chen** woo—woo lihat **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**! Bahkan dia punya nama panggilan mesra untuk Taemin!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** TIDAK! Itu bukan panggilan mesra! Itu hanya—itu—itu hanya—AAARRRRGHHH! AKU DAN TAEMIN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN, KYUNGSOO _-YA_ TOLONG PERCAYA PADAKU!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Kyungsoo- _ya_ T_T

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _Baby_ Kyung _ie_ T_T

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** T_T

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Odult Sehun** Banyak orang yang bertanya padaku apa rahasianya aku dan Luhan- _hyung_ tak pernah bertengkar dan selalu mesra. Kuberitahu rahasianya pada kalian. Katakan padanya kata-kata yang menggambarkan betapa kalian mencintainya.

Tiga jam yang lalu

 **Troller Chen** , **Kim GreatDancer Kai,** dan **100000000000** orang lainnya menyukai ini

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Troller Chen** _Darlin' I will be lovin' you til we're seventy. Baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three_ **Baozi Minseokie**.

Tiga jam yang lalu

 **Baozi Minseokie** dan **28** orang lainnya menyukai ini **17** komentar

 **Baozi Minseokie** Chen- _ah_ * _hugs_ * _I love you so much_

 **Troller Chen** _People fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Me, I fallin love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am_...

 **Baozi Minseokie** Chen- _ah_ T_T kata-katamu indah sekali~~~

 **Troller Chen** _So honey now, take me into your lovin' arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart._

 **Baozi Minseokie** * _cries inside* *badump-badump* *dies*_

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Kayak kenal kata-katanya...

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Iya, kayak nggak asing.

 **Awesome DragonKris** _kids_ itu lagu Ed Sheeran _Thinking Out Loud_

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** oh...

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** oh...

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** oh...

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** oh...

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** oh...

 **Odult Sehun** oh...

 **Baozi Minseokie** Chen- _ah_ , aku tak peduli kau hanya _copy-paste_ lagu orang atau tidak. Yang penting kau tulus ingin menyampaikannya padaku. Aku—aku sungguh mencintaimu, Chen- _ah_...

 **Troller Chen** _love you so much, hyung~~_

 **Baozi Minseokie** _love you too_ Chen- _ah_... * _kisseu*_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _I wanna hold you close under the rain. I wanna kiss your smile and feel the pain. I know what's beautiful looking at you. In a world of lies you are the truth._

Dua jam yang lalu

 **Taemin DancingMachine** menyukai ini **11** komentar

 **Taemin DancingMachine** Aah~~ indah sekali... Untukku ya? Kekekeke

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** hai minn _ie_ hihihihi

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** Yang ini juga kayak pernah denger.

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** Iya, kayaknya aku punya lagunya di hape...

 **Awesome DragonKris** yang ini lagunya Diana Ross judulnya _When You Tell Me that You Love Me._

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** oh...

 **PerfectHumanBeing ChanyeolPark** oh...

 **Eye Baekhyun Liner** oh...

 **Baozi Minseokie** oh...

 **Odult Sehun** oh...

 **Troller Chen** oh... Wait! Minnie? Cc: **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _hyung_ hentikan! Aku hanya menyapa Taemin- _ah_ dengan panggilan lama! Ini status untukmu, Kyungsoo. Tolong jangan pedulikan Chen _hyung_ T_T

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Odult Sehun** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**

 **Odult Sehun** _Hyung_ , Minho _hyung_ menyampaikan salam untukmu.

Dua jam yang lalu

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** dan **10** orang lainnya menyukai ini **7** komentar

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** sampaikan halo dariku untuknya, Sehun- _ah_...

 **Odult Sehun** Pasti. Oh, dan dia bertanya padaku apa kau ada acara Sabtu ini.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** huh? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya dirumah saja. Memangnya kenapa?

 **Odult Sehun** Minho _hyung_ bilang kalau dia ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk makan siang.

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** katakan padanya aku akan menghubunginya segera. Dan terimakasih, Sehun- _ah_ sudah menyampaikannya padaku.

 **Odult Sehun** _kay, hyung_! _Have fun_!

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** T_T

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Troller Chen** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**

 **Troller Chen** Kyungsoo- _ya_. Kau tahu seseorang yang tampan?

Dua jam yang lalu

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** plis _hyung_ , semua teman kita tampan-tampan. Namun jika kau bertanya siapa yang paling tampan, mungkin jawabannya adalah Sehun.

 **Troller Chen** yang putih?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** antara Suho dan Sehun.

 **Troller Chen** _rapper_ berbakat?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** Urm—Chanyeol?

 **Troller Chen** yang baik?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** oke kalau yang satu ini aku tahu hanya Luhan dan Yixing _hyung_.

 **Troller Chen** yang pengertian?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** tidak ada.

 **Troller Chen** yang merupakan kekasih idaman?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** sangat tidak ada.

 **Troller Chen** lalu apakah kau tahu siapa lelaki yang tampan, putih, rapper berbakat, baik, pengertian, dan merupakan kekasih idaman?

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** tidak ada karena itu mustahil.

 **Troller Chen** salah! Dia adalah— **Minho Dibidibidis**

 **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**...?

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Minho Dibidibidis**

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** Minho _hyung_ , kau selalu diterima disekitar kami. Kami sangat senang jika kau dekat dengan salah satu teman baikku. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Dua jam yang lalu

 **Minho Dibidibidis** menyukai ini

 **Minho Dibidibidis** urm—terimakasih Suho. Aku sangat senang bisa dekat dengan kalian semua.

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi** _anytime, hyung_.

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _hyung_ **Angel Junmyeunsshi**! Kau tega sekali padaku! T_T

 **Angel Junmyeunsshi**?

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** mengirim sesuatu di dinding **Do Dyo Kyungsoo**

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Kyungsoo, apakah kau mau memaafkanku?

Dua jam yang lalu

0 orang menyukai ini **Do Dyo Kyungsoo** tidak menyukai ini **Satu** komentar

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** Baiklah kalau begitu... * _sad*_

—∞—∞—∞—

 **Kim GreatDancer Kai** _So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_ _._ _And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_ _._ _And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_ _._ _Hope it's nice where you are_ _._

Sejam yang lalu

0 orang menyukai ini Tidak ada komentar

—∞—∞—∞—

 _a/n : This chap we have some newcomers, my Amber—my only one girlgroup bias, Taemin and his flaming charisma Choi Minho yeaaaayy. So I put Amber here coz I want to. I put Taemin here coz for fun, I put Minho here (but I don't ship MinSoo I just wanna write MinSoo in this only chap) just because Kai with Taemin so why not Minho with Kyungsoo? I put Ryeowook here cuz I miss him and he is very lovely bro for my Kyungie poo. I put Kwangsoo here cuz I love KwangKyung relationship kkkkkk... so will kaisoo really end up like that? Um idek bcs I always ended them up with angst but this is comedy, rite? Kkkkk_

 _-Sachimalff._


End file.
